Bitter Sweet Chocolate
by Little-Piece-of-Lint
Summary: It's Valentine's and Matthew had spent all night preparing a special gift for the person he wanted to be his Valentine's. He was mentally prepared, well close enough to it, and he was just going to do it. Nothing too major could go wrong…right? Shitty summary, written by a friend, T for porn refs.


**This is my first fan fiction and If I fail at any characters it is because of my noobness and the laziness of my beta Vulpix70. I made Hong Kong's name Leon Wang (Mr. Wang), if that's okay because I was not certain what to call him. Also if he at all appears OOC, that is because I have never written him and have no clear idea of his personality. I apologize in advance for my suckiness. THIS IS GOING TO BE FLUFF SO SHUSH. Also happens to be a school AU.**

**This is of the rare pairing HKCAN...actually I don't even think there is any (but that may be because I'm looking under M…), well here's hoping I start a craze...merde um well, If I have any grammar/spelling mistakes that my beta missed it's because I only started having English class in grade 4(I've been in French immersion since grade one) **

**Disclaimer: me no own Hetalia, if I did, Canada would be noticed, America would go on a diet, Russia would still have Alaska, and yaoi other than UKUS would be canon.**

The school's last bell ran out, as a young blond haired teen ran towards the gate.

"Oh maple, oh good dear maple…Let me make it before they close the gate," Matthew silently prayed, clutching his book bag and stuffing a box into his pocket as he sprinted towards the school. "I'm going to make it; I'm going to make it…" He chanted, running as fast as his legs could take him, just barely reaching the iron bars before the prefect closed them.

"Student, vhy zhe Hell are you so late? You should be class by now! Get moving or else I vill give you a detention." The blond prefect Ludwig stated, giving Matthew a hard glare; then turning around, completely forgetting about that he was even there.

"S-sorry, I'll be on time tomorrow and happy Valentine's day…" He apologized pointlessly as he hurried along towards his first class.

He rushed through the hallways, which, by the way, were very crowded, even though the bell already rang. He managed to side step most of the crowd, seeing as most of didn't even notice him. The halls where decorated in pinks, reds and white hearts: love written on every other class door, and cupids around every corner. It was another happy love filled Valentine's Day, even this early in the day.

Matthew sighed as he slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the little box; this Valentine's was going to be different this year. He passed by the green doors, looking for his first class. Once he got to his class, which was English, he was greeted with a less than amused teacher.

"Mr. Williams, you had better have a good excuse for your late attendance." said the British man, Arthur Kirkland.

"Ah…well, um... No I don't, Mr. Kirkland," He had learned from his older brother Alfred that unless you were in the hospital or had a note, no excuse worked on his English teacher.

"I thought so; now go to your seat. I will yet you off today since its Valentine's Day and your first offence." Mr. Kirkland stated, turning away from Matthew and continuing to write on the chalk board. The young Canadian began to walk towards the back of the class and sat down at his seat. During class he began to think about things, like the person he planned to give his Valentines gift to. It was a little white box with a bright red bow, filled with a homemade heart shaped chocolate he had made the day before. That was also why he ended up sleeping in because he had been up all night finishing it.

As his first class of the day droned on, before he knew it the bell rang and every one rushed out the class. Matthew, seeing as he was off in his own world, never noticed till his best friend, Lars, patted him on his shoulder, making him jump in surprised.

"Oh! Lars, I didn't see you." Matthew said in surprise, turning around to look at his Dutch friend.

"English class is over Matt, come on," Lars informed him. "Don't tell me you were thinking of porn during class," He asked. "Though I wouldn't blame you if you did, I mean Mr. Kirkland is pretty damn boring."

"W-what," Matthew exclaimed quietly, face turning maple leaf red. "I-I don't watch that stuff!"

"Oh so you read it then?" Lars suggested, teasing his friend some more.

"N-no I don't! Now come on; we're going to be late for math." He changed the subject, hoping Lars would drop it and leave him alone, this was not a talk he wanted to have right now.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, man," Lars replied as they left their first class and headed towards the math room. "So, you got a date yet, or I should say who are you going to ask?"

"W-well…I do have someone in min-" He began before Lars interrupted.

"WHO? I-I mean, who are you asking Matt?" Lars asked, no, _demanded_ loudly as they neared the math room.

"Eh, um…well it's umm… a secret?" Matthew blushed and averted his gaze from Lars. "Well, who do you like?"

"What, umm…Look at the time, were going to be late for class!" He pointed out, trying to distract Matthew.

"Maple! I can't be late again." Matthew exclaimed, then realizing that they were standing in front of the door." Wait a secon-" The bell rang. "Gah!"

"See what I mean." Lars then walked into the class, leaving the Canadian standing alone in the hallways.

"O-Oh ya I guess." He rushed in, hoping not to anger his next teacher by being late, which was rather pointless.

"You're late Mr. Williams. You have a choice, detention or meet the end of my gun." His ever so violent math teacher, Vash Zwingli threatened.

"N-No! Please, I'll take the detention…" Matthew pleaded, not wanting to get hurt.

"Good, now go to the back of the class and don't be late again." Mr. Zwingli ordered turning his head back to the board. Matthew began to walk to the back of the class, glaring at Lars mouthing you ass as he passed by him. In the back of the class, Matthew ended up sitting next to Mr. 'Awesome' who didn't seem have a mute button. After a painful eternity of hearing about what made his neighbour now known as Gilbert 'the lord of awesomeness', he felt like banging his head off the wall, and also had the urge to wrap his hands to around Lars neck for making him go through this torture. Finally the blessed sound of the bell ringing saved him. Matthew rushed out of the class, hoping to never be next to Gilbert again.

"I can't believe I got detention…"Matthew said to himself as he opened his locker.

"Yo, Mark! What's this about a detention huh?" His ever so loud brother Alfred asked, walking over to Matthew's locker.

"…I got one from Mr. Zwingli," He lowered his head in shame.

"They grow up so fast," Alfred said, a single perfect tear welling up in his eye.  
"Al, it's nothing to be happy about." Matthew protested and looked over at his brother, seeing the tear and rolling down his cheek. "Drama queen," He said under his breath.

"But it is, I mean you, Mr. Perfect Attendance has a detention, on Valentine's Day even. And here I thought you were planning on asking some girl-" He paused for a moment. "Or boy to go on a date with you, I mean you were making those chocolates all last night, so who's the lucky date Mitch?"

"Al! That's none of your business…Besides I haven't even given them the chocolates yet anyways." He admitted, looking away from Alfred.

"Well I'm sure they say yes, I mean who wouldn't to my little bro." Alfred smiled, "Good luck Matthew." He patted Matthew on the back and left. Matthew stayed put for a moment, realizing that Alfred had remembered his name. And then the next class bell rang.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful; he made it to his next classes in time, gave Lars an earful at lunch, and at long last it was 6th period and time for his class with Leon Wang. His blunt, stoned faced history teacher from Hong Kong. Who also happened to be his crush that he planned to give the chocolates too. He blushed at the thought as he walked past Mr. Wang's desk, sneaking a glance at the dark haired Asian whenever he had the chance. As much as Matthew loved being in his crush's class, he couldn't wait till it was over so he could give him the chocolate. As he settled into his seat, which of course was in front, he began to shift nervously; worrying about whether or not Mr. Wang would accept his gift. Seeing that there were many others brightly coloured gifts had been thrown into the trash by his desk in rejection. But there was no backing out now, for he already had his gift, and could only hope for the best. Lost in his worries and sprouting doubts, time slowly ticked by.

"Matthew, Matthew are you still in there, dude?" Leon called out, waving his hand in front of Matthews face, trying to get his attention; face still set as stone.

"P-pardon," Matthew stuttered, not realizing he was being spoken too.

"I asked you, how long was Hong Kong under control of England?" Mr. Wang asked, giving Matthew a blank stare.

"Oh…Um..." Matthew thought about it for a moment, "Hong Kong was part of England for (Number of years)." He replies.

"Correct." Mr. Wang stated, before turning around to continue where he left off. The rest of the class Matthew tried to pay attention, but after Mr. Wang had called on him, he spent the rest of the class forgotten. Till at last the bell rung, and all of his classmates ran out of the class, seeing as they all had plans for this special day. Matthew waited till the class was empty, with the acceptation of Mr. Wang, which is what he wanted.

"Um...uh…M-Mr. Wang?" Matthew asked, looking down at Mr. Wang's desk in embarrassment.

"Yes Matthew?" Mr. Wang questioned looking up from test he was correcting.

"H-ha…Happy Valentine's Day," He blushed, taking out the little box from his pocket and holding it out to the teacher. "W-will you…be my valentine's?"

"…No, I am a teacher, and you are a student," Mr. Wang started bluntly pushing away Matthew hand "It would be very inappropriate for me to accept your chocolate, or go out with you." He went back to correcting the tests, ending the conversation there.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry for troubling you…" Matthew placed the box back in his pocket, holding back tears and walked out of the class with his head down. He skipped home room, just walking straight to his locker, grabbed his stuff while silently crying. All he wanted to do was to go home and cry his heart out, but sadly he had detention to get to. Sulking through the halls, he made his way to Mr. Zwingli's classroom. On the way there, he ended up meeting with his brother…again.

"Hey bro, ready for detenti- whoa, what's wrong!?"Alfred asked worriedly, seeing his brother's tears.

"I got rejected…"He said in a quiet voice, even for him.

"Oh…well it's their loss Mattie, cheer up. There's always more fish in the sea." Alfred suggested, trying to cheer him up.

"I guess…." Matthew sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"That's the spirit, now off to detention you go~" Alfred ushered him into Mr. Zwingli's room for detention and walked away, because for once he didn't have it.

"Nice of you to finally come, Mr. Williams," Mr. Zwingli said, waiting for Matthew to sit down.

"S-sorry…."Matthew apologized, looking down to hide his still red eyes and walked over to a desk.

"Vell, I'm not going to be vatching you since I'm busy…So Mr. Vang will be here instead." Mr. Zwingli stated, waiting for Mr. Wang to show up so he could leave for his 'business '.

"W-what," Matthew gasped in surprise.

"Vash-san, it is time to go," A short Asian man said from outside the class.

"Oh, sorry Kiku, I'll be there in a mo-" Mr. Zwingli started, and at that moment Mr. Wang walked past Kiku and into the class. "Vell, I'll be leaving now, good day." He walked out, leaving with Kiku and leaving Matthew with Mr. Wang.

"Good evening Matthew." He greeted, walking over to the teacher's desk and sitting down.

"G-good evening…." Matthew sobbed lightly, looking down. The rest of the detention was spent in a very awkward silence; Mr. Wang grading the rest of the tests and Matthew just trying not to break out crying. The silence was torturous, even a pin falling could be heard at this point, and Matthew felt as though his heart would break, if it wasn't already as such.

"S-so…"Matthew started, trying to fix the mood and find the courage to ask one more time before school ended.

"What?" Mr. Wang asked, not looking up from the tests.

"Umm…You really won't a-a-a…" He stuttered, being too nervous to ask right out.

"A-a-a, what," Mr. Wang asked again, this time looking up.

"W-w-why… Why won't you accept any chocolates or cards?" Matthew demanded, finally finding that little bit of courage and looked up.

"Simple, I am a teacher, and as a teacher I am not to be personally involved with students, or raise their hopes. Besides, I didn't like for any of the people who gave me 'gifts'." He stated, meeting Matthew's eyes.

"O-oh…."Matthew looked down again, feeling the tears coming back. As if heaven was finally on his side, the bell rung, meaning detention, and all other after school activities, were over and every one could go home. Grabbing his stuff, Matthew rushed out of the class, making a bee line for the boy's washroom.

Not even bothering to look, he collapsed against the sink in tears, whishing he had never bothered to even make the ribbon clad gift. After many tears and sniffles, he finally started to calm down, still sniffing, when someone came into the washroom. Not wanting to be seen like he is, he slid into one of the stalls, holding back his sobs the best he could.

"Matthew, I know you're in there, come out." The visitor said, pulling open the door where Matthew was hiding.

"M-Mr. Wang," Matthew exclaimed, surprised that the history teacher would be here. "W-what are you doing here?"

"It's the male washroom and I heard your crying," Mr. Wang explained, "Also, schools over, its Leon now." Leon pulled Matthew out of the stall, hugging him to his chest. "Right now, I'm not a teacher."

"H-Huh," Matthew squeaked, looking up at Leon in surprise.

"Happy Valentine's day Matthew," Leon kissed Matthew on the cheek. "Aren't you gonna give me your present?"

"Y-yeah," He blushed, grabbing the little box and holding it out, "H-h-here."

"Thanks." Leon said, taking the little box into his hand, "I'll be seeing you." He let go of Matthew and walked out of the washroom, leaving him by himself in shock.

"…Not such bad a day after all…" Matthew could still feel his warmth, from both the hug and the kiss.


End file.
